Why Should I
by The Immortal Hope
Summary: One shot. When  Amber Gold's one true love is taken to the Games, she has to cope with the  possibility of losing him. Can Brendon win the Games and come back to her, or  will she have to learn to mend her broken heart, if you can ever mend a hole so big


**So, this is just a one shot. I just got the idea and started writing... Hope you like it :)**

**(Story betaed by Thalia the Huntress)**

"_Brendon Johnson_"

It's amazing how much two simple words can change your life forever. I mean, in hindsight it was just a name being called with a cruel Capitol accent. And yet, it held so much more meaning, so much more.

...

I sit in a plush room, curled up in his arms and crying my eyes out. "Brendon, you have to come home, I-I can't do this without you." I weep into his shirt.

"I will, I promise. I'm coming home for you." He whispers softly into my ear before pressing his soft warm lips against mine. Then the peacekeepers are pulling me roughly from his side.

"And remember, I love you, always!" he says as the door closes between us. I want to yell, scream tell them to open the door, let him out, bring him back, but of course that wouldn't work. So, I go home, curl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep.

...

I sit in the square and watch as he rolls out, covered in diamonds and other rare glittering jewels. He looks even more beautiful than usual, though I know he'll hate this. He always thought the District 1 boys were made to look feminine by the jewels, but I know this isn't true. Looking at him now, I know the people of the Capitol will be tripping over themselves to sponsor him. And while I hate the idea of these Capitol dopes drooling over _MY_ Brendon, if it helps him come home, it's worth it.

...

Caesar walks out, completely decked out in bright crimson this year. He looks like he's bleeding. It's fitting, I suppose, considering...

Brendon is interviewed second, and they talk about his 9 in training. It was very impressive, though not to me. I've seen him with a spear.

Then, Caesar asks him the question of all questions.

"So, Brendon, you got anyone special waiting for you at home?" Caesar smiles expectantly.

"Yes, I do." Brendon beams, "She's the most special, beautiful, wonderful girl in the whole world, and I made her a promise. I promised her I would come back for her, and I intend to." There is enough love in his voice that he wins a sigh from the audience, but you can definitely hear the threat lacing his tone. He's showing that he'll do whatever it takes to win.

Then he turns and looks straight into the camera. "Just remember, Amber. Please remember, and I'll be back soon." He flashes his most dazzling smile, making the whole population of the Capitol swoon.

...

The arena is so huge, it almost seems like it never ends. There is a vast forest, followed by miles of desert, and an ocean that goes on forever. I can only see two rivers cutting through the arena for water, other than the huge pool of it behind the Cornucopia. The gong sounds, and they all run for the Cornucopia, fighting like mad to get the best supplies. Naturally, Brendon hooks up with the Careers, and they get their stuff and get the heck out of there.

Eleven died that day. There were only three careers left: Brendon and the two tributes from district 2. In a sick way I'm actually glad how many children died that day. Because they died it means only 12 more tributes stand between him and me.

...

Within the next two days they've killed three more. The Careers break up, leaving each member to fend for themselves. He sneaks off alone and falls asleep in a cave.

When he wakes up there is a bow pointed at his heart, courtesy of the girl from District 12. She's a good shot, but he is smart, sleeping with his spear beside him. She stops dead in her tracks when she sees his face, recognizing him. There is an unrecognizable look on her face. He tends to have that sort of effect on girls.

This slight pause is all he needs. He lashes out, tripping her with the staff of his spear, and before I know it he's on top of her. "I'm so sorry Kalmia, but I-I have to go back. I have to see her." He whispers as he raises the spear above his head. And, just for a moment, I swear I see her smile as he plunges it deep into her chest.

He looks into the sky and begins to speak. "I'm coming home Amber. Remember, just remember." He is reminding me of his last declaration of love. Brendon, my Brendon, is coming home for me. He's doing this for me.

...

The next few days pass agonizingly slowly, as we watch the games wind down to the final three. It's only Brendon, Caleb from 2, and the girl from 7, Johanna, who is brutal with an axe, but made it this far by pretending she was a weakling. I watch with enough intensity to break the TV as Johanna and Caleb fight, only a few feet from where Brendon, unaware, sleeps soundly.

My heart swells as the girl embeds her axe in Caleb's skull, but skips a beat as she goes in search of Brendon. No. I stop breathing for a moment. She can't find him. She can't kill him. She can't.

I won't allow it!

...

Once she runs off in search of him it takes a full day for them to find each other, finally forced together by the Capitol. They come together spear on axe, clanging, beating, and jolting. The battle is bloody and awful. He's lost a hand, but managed to clot it so he can still fight, and she has cuts and bruises everywhere. I sit on the edge of my seat, hoping and praying that it will be over soon and my Brendon will come back to me.

Then, just as she's about to deliver his death blow, she speaks. It is a low gritty sound, almost like a growl. "I'm sorry. I truly am, but I have to do this. I. Have. To. Win."

"No, no. I made a promise!" He shouts, bolting back to his feet. "I made a promise, and when I make promises I don't break them."

I feel hope blossoming inside of myself, but it is short-lived, as she hurls her weapon straight into my heart. She hurls the axe straight at him, taking off his whole head.

The last words from his soft lips, "Amber, remember." are low and pained but I hear him.

I scream at the top of my lungs. I run and run, trying so hard to get away, to wake up find it was a nightmare, it was anything but real. But it is. He's gone and I remain here.

Why?

...

My mother pushes more food at me, but I just push it away,

He no longer eats, so why should I?

"Amber it has been long enough. There are plenty of other boys just falling at your feet, you need to let him go." she hisses cruelly. Everyone keeps telling me to let go, move on, forget him, but I can't. I won't.

"You can't forget love, Mother." I whisper before fleeing to my room and crying myself to sleep. I am woken later by the same nightmare I have every night. I dream of him, of axes, and of Johanna Mason's face as she threw the axe, and I can't sleep.

He no longer sleeps, so why should I?

...

I wake the morning the victory tour will arrive in my district and walk stiffly, robotically, down the stairs as my father tries to push a glass of milk in my face. Pushing it back toward him, I merely go sit on the couch.

He no longer drinks, so why should I?

We walk to the square and sit in the front on the chairs marked for us. _She_ takes the stage.

After all her Capitol crap she turns, looks me directly in the eye and says, "I'm truly sorry, Brendon was a wonderful young man, he truly loved you, would've done anything for you, I'm sorry I took him from you." She looks ashamed.

I don't buy it. This girl is a monster, pure evil, so I merely tear up and look away. After the ceremony she finds me. I don't know how, but she does. "Amber, please, I'm sorry." She pleads.

"Sorry? You're sorry? You didn't break my doll. You killed my one true love." I pause. "He's gone, and he's never coming back." I turn bitterly away, but she catches my arm and turns me back to face her.

"Is there anything I can do?"

I think for a long moment. "Actually, yes."

"Great, what?" She asks excitedly.

"Give this to my parents, and tell them they couldn't possibly understand." I pull the crinkled piece of paper from my jacket pocket.

She looks confused but merely nods her head and walks to my house, giving me all the time in the world to go do what I need to do.

I run to the edge of town, by the large lake where most people never go, for fear of the law, or of the animals. No one ever came out here, except me and Brendon. It was our place, our sanctuary, our haven. We used to come here to get away from the Games, and now that he's gone it is a fitting place to be my stage for this final act.

...

I stand high on the hill top and take a deep breath. Some people will think I'm crazy, but they don't understand. No one does, and that is why I must do this. So, I inhale one last gulp of fresh air and jump, plummeting far down into the deepest, darkest depths of the lake.

He no longer breathes, so why should I?

Death is strangely peaceful; I can picture him before me, calling my name and beckoning me forward. I can feel my heart rate slow, and a feeling of peace envelops me.

His heart no longer beats, so why should mine?

And with that final thought, I exit this world, full of hate, fear, and despair, and swim straight into the golden veil of light before me.

...

"Amber?" He whispers, voice filled with love as he pulls me into him in a tight embrace.

"Brendon, I've missed you so much." I say tears forming in my eyes

"Shh, no crying here. There is only happiness here, and you and me together for eternity." He whispers through my hair.

"I love you." I smile, gazing into his eyes

"As I love you." He replies, gazing back.

...

**Corny, I know, but, like I said above, I just kinda started typing. Pleeeease review this is my first one shot, and I reeeeeeeally want to know how I did! :)**


End file.
